In Which Sarah Makes A Crystal
by VampireApple
Summary: Jareth is determined to teach Sarah how to make a crystal. Sarah isn't certain wants to learn. JxS


In Which Sarah Makes A Crystal

Vampire Apple

Sarah was decidedly nervous. In the past few weeks she had spent a lot of time with Jareth learning about magic. Not actually doing any magic, just learning about it. It was fascinating. Now, she was going to be _doing_ magic.

That was terrifying.

Not that she thought Jareth would make it a horrible experience for her… He'd been remarkably… sweet? Tame? Nice? None of those words, but more. Accommodating? No, that wasn't it either.

Sarah shook her head. She'd figure out what Jareth was being later. She looked at her clock. Twenty-seven minutes until he was going to be here.

Sarah much preferred when her lessons were Underground. She could feel the magic in the air then. Firepoint enjoyed it too. Jareth had objected at first, but was no mach for the pitiful faces the two females could make.

At first the kitten had hidden in Jareth's lap for fear of the goblins, then she learned that they were more scared of her then she was of them. Sarah wasn't quite sure how the fuzz ball had done it, but she had enslaved the goblins. They would play with her, get her food and let her chase and catch them. Jareth was enraged at first, but then found the humor.

Sarah looked over at said animal, who was sleeping peacefully on Sarah's bed. Sarah got up and sat down next to the cat. She really was more a cat then a kitten now, but Sarah supposed she would always think of Firepoint VIII as a kitten.

Toby would always think of her as a kitty-cat. Sarah smiled at the thought of her brother. He had been much more apt at doing magic then Sarah. He was already changing objects into something else. Jareth said it was because Toby was changing into a Fae faster then Sarah. Sarah thought she would be jealous, but couldn't help but be happy for her brother when she saw the joy on his face.

Sarah looked back at her clock. Ten more minutes.

Karen really hadn't been any less of a pain. She had a count down sheet in the kitchen, for when Sarah left for college. The woman had been overjoyed when she found out she wouldn't have an owl in her house anymore, but still reminded Sarah how much of a mess 'the ratty creature' made.

"Hello Sarah."

Sarah stifled a shriek and turned accusing eyes on Jareth. "Don't scare me like that!"

He made a dismissive gesture and sat next to her. "Are you ready for your lesson?"

She eyed him warily. "Yes."

"Good, now lay down."

"Why?"

Jareth heaved a put-upon sigh. "Because you are tense, and for magic to flow properly you need to be relaxed."

Sarah looked at him for a moment before complying.

"Good, now close your eyes."

She glared at him. "I am not-"

"_I_ am the teacher and you shall do as _I_ say."

They had a mini stare-glare contest that Sarah lost. As soon as her eyes shut she became hyper aware of everything in her room. She opened her eyes in surprise.

"I said close them. Now, regulate your breathing."

As her lids closed again Sarah started to measure out her oxygen intake. She was still very aware of what was in her room. She could _see_ magic in her room; bright colors and shapes. She could feel her magic flowing through her.

"Good girl, now slow. Breathe in, slow, one… two… three… four… five." Jareth's voice became hypnotic. Sarah felt lethargic and energized at the same time. It was disconcerting. "Breathe slow, one… two… three… four… five."

The simple task of breathing continued on and on. Sarah had no sense of time. She finally reached a point were she felt like she would fall asleep or explode.

"Good. Now, release your magic."

Sarah was in such a state she didn't even stop to think about the fact that she didn't know _how_ to release her magic. It just happened.

It was sensational. Her magic flowed through her. It was elating, powerful… a natural high.

She gasped and let out a sigh.

Jareth's finger traced a symbol on her forehead. It was a completely nonsexual move, but it made her tingle and burn. She groaned.

When his touch lifted the intense feel of her magic faded.

"Are you alright?" His voice dipped down an octave, became more hypnotic.

It took a moment before her brain could process the question. She nodded.

"Good. Now, visualize a crystal. The weight of one, the feel."

Sarah dreamily thought about Jareth's clear crystals.

"Good, now open your eyes."

Sarah blinked a few times and looked around. Her room was dusted in shadow. Night was covering the last of the sun's rays outside. She looked at Jareth. His eyes seemed to glow.

"Wow," she breathed.

She held up her hand. A shinny, perfectly shaped crystal preened back at her.

"It's a bit murky, but better then expected for a beginner."

Sarah tore her eyes away to stare at the majestic Fae king in her bedroom. "Wow," she said again. "Do I have to do that every time?"

Jareth let out a throaty laugh, surprising Sarah. "No. That was only so you might get a feel for actually using your magic."

He brought his hand up and cupped her chin. His thumb feathered over her lips as he looked deep into her eyes. "You did well today."

He brushed his lips lightly over hers. He pulled back, looked at her and did it again, with a little more passion.

"Goodnight Sarah," he whispered against her lips.

"Wow," Sarah said when he disappeared. She looked at the crystal in her again, and brought her fingers to her lips. "What a night."

_Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to get up. Its only been a few days so… -looks at calendar- Oh my sainted mother, it's the middle of January! I swear yesterday was Christmas! How did this happen? _

_Oh yeah, life._

_I had started writing this the day I posted the last chapter of In Which Sarah Gets A Kitten, and had intended it to be up the day after Christmas. Guess I missed the deadline… oops. _

_Anyway, this is just have little one-shot in the story line of IWSGAK. _


End file.
